


"We started with one and now we have seven. You have no chill."

by thescienceofsherlolly



Series: Sherlollicious [31]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Basically, Beekeeping, Domestic Fluff, F/M, I was supposed to mention a dog, Married Life, Sherlock and Molly live in Sussex and keep bees, Sherlock is a romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescienceofsherlolly/pseuds/thescienceofsherlolly
Summary: Sherlock plans to move to Sussex to keep bees. Molly is unhappy to hear he's leaving but joins him to view his future home. Little does she know, he's not going alone.





	"We started with one and now we have seven. You have no chill."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theconsultingstrangevidder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theconsultingstrangevidder/gifts).



> for @the-consulting-strange-vidder over on tumblr who asked for this from a series of drabble prompts ♥♥

The cab stopped outside the most beautiful cottage Molly Hooper had ever seen; she had to blink several times to really take it in. Assorted flowers spilled across the driveway, climbing up the white walls of the four-bedroom building. Trees surrounded the area, draping their leaves low to the ground; even if she wasn’t pleased about it, she had to admit Sherlock Holmes had immaculate taste.

When he’d first told her about his plans to move to Sussex, Molly had been rather surprised; she’d never expected a quiet country existence would ever appeal to someone as busy as Sherlock liked to keep himself. He’d even asked Molly to accompany him to view his future home; she’d nodded reluctantly, still unwilling to accept he was leaving.

“What do you think?”

Sherlock had paid their driver and had come around to stand beside her, gazing upon his wondrous purchase. He’d even dressed in a casual tweed suit, which still made him look as dapper as ever. Molly hugged her arms, forcing herself to smile.

“It’s lovely.”

He seemed satisfied with this reply, placing his hand on the small of her back, “come in, I’ll show you around.”

He showed her the lounge, complete with an enormous sofa with thick squishy cushions placed opposite an ancient fireplace. Most of the furniture was made from the most intricate wood; a dog’s bed even sat in the corner of the room. The kitchen/lab was larger than Baker Street’s and just as modern, an interesting contrast to the living room. The one bedroom he permitted her to see upstairs was equally spacious, the double bed in the centre and a walk-in wardrobe opposite.

“So, you like it?” Sherlock asked when they’d returned downstairs for a coffee. Molly leaned against the kitchen counter looking out into the garden – he’d just finished explaining his plans for his beekeeping. She nodded, sipping her coffee.

“It’s perfect,” she stared intently at her cup, “but I’m going to miss you.”

When he didn’t respond after a few minutes, Molly looked up to find him frowning at her.

“You’re coming with me, aren’t you?”

Molly swallowed the searing liquid in her mouth far too quickly; she blinked the tears from her eyes and spluttered, “s-sorry?”

“This is our home, Molly,” Sherlock appeared genuinely confused; he chuckled briefly and gestured about the kitchen, “what am I supposed to do with a place this size by myself?” Molly was rendered utterly speechless; she just stared at him, mouth agape. He ruffled his hair, suddenly feeling rather awkward, “um, well, I’d never leave London without you. I know we’re not dating but-”

Molly silenced him by throwing her arms around his neck, squeezing him tightly as she nodded vigorously, “I’d love to move here with you. Thank you,” before he could so much as return her display of affection, she pulled back, reality coming back to her, “what about Toby? And my work?”

“Plenty of room for Toby,” he smiled, albeit somewhat forcefully – he and the temperamental feline didn’t quite see eye to eye, “as for your job, you could commute. Or-”

“We’ll sort something out,” she grinned, returning to the comfortable warmth of his embrace. She mumbled into his shirt, “so, which one is my room?”

She felt him chuckle into her hair, “very funny.”

* * *

When Molly awoke that morning, the sunlight was already streaming through the open curtains; her bedside table was absent of its usual fresh cup of morning coffee or soppy post-it note. She glanced beside her, finding the space next to her empty; rubbing her eyes, Molly climbed out of bed and threw on Sherlock’s blue silk dressing gown.

Sherlock was crouched down in the garden, clad in his full body beekeeping suit and balancing his infant daughter on his knee, also wearing a miniature version of the suit. She gurgled happily as her father pointed out their bees, watching mesmerised as the fuzzy insects flew between their hives. Molly watched happily as Clara clapped excitedly, babbling along with her dad.

“Starting them young, are we?” Her family turned to face her with wide grins, Clara reaching out for her mother’s arms; Molly scooped her up, kissing her cheek, “look at my little beekeeper.”

“It’s coming along nicely,” Sherlock was saying as he approached them, pulling his girls close when he got there. They looked out onto their garden and the consulting detective tilted his head, “do you think we should get another hive?”

“Are you kidding?” Molly laughed, letting her wriggling daughter down onto the grass; she held her arms aloft, aiding her to stand; the youngster was still transfixed on her father’s hobby, “we started with one and now we have seven. You have no chill.”

“You can never have too many bees, Molly,” he removed the veiled hat and kissed her; she tasted fresh honey on his lips and returned his smile, “I love you, Molly.”

“I love you, too.”

It hadn’t been the life Molly Holmes had envisioned for herself but now she wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
